


Invitation Extended to Janus

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: And the Abyss Gazes Back, Coda, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Ichabod's POV, Introspection, Jealous Ichabod (a tiny bit), The Archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Miss Mills bringing everyone to the archives these days?</p><p>[Episode tag: And the Abyss Gazes Back - When Ichabod goes back to the archives and finds Hawley and Abbie there.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation Extended to Janus

**Author's Note:**

> I think Hawley is so two-faced, hence the title. After the whole thirty pieces of silver and that connection to Judas... Kiss of death, anyone? I just don't like him. It makes me happy when Ichabod has that _not him again_ look on his face. But it makes me really sad that Abbie just takes all these boys back to the archives when I feel like it's her and Ichabod's special place, so, voila. Reading too much into Ichabod's expression during this scene.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

It was all and well for having a key into the archives, but there was only one extra key and Lieutenant Mills had it. Which, quite often, meant that Ichabod was left to clamour in through the secret entrance. It wasn't that it was terribly inconvenient, but, just sometimes... if he had a more accessible entrance, he would just enter the room more easily.

Not to mention, his presence would be more well known.

Ichabod couldn't help but do a double take as he climbed out of the secret entrance and found that the Lieutenant was not only here, but she had apparently deemed it necessary to bring Mr. Hawley into the archives as well.

He couldn't help the pause in his step as he glanced up to ask Miss Mills if she had found anything and found the blonde-haired man sprawled out next to her. Both Miss Mills and Mr. Hawley looked far too at ease with one another.

Just as he couldn't help the thoughts that jolted into his brain. Why would the Lieutenant bring this man to the archives? All of their sensitive information was stored there and Ichabod, for one, did not fully trust the man that had become, more or less, one of their Disciples. Abbie appeared to, but Ichabod was not susceptible to his good looks and quick charm. His attitude didn't appeal to Ichabod and, had he not saved Miss Mill's life previously, he would harbour more intense and unwell opinions towards Mr Hawley.

And wasn't the archive supposed to be - or was he thinking too hard about this, perhaps? - his and Miss Mills' home base? It was where he and she would go for any case that they could not solve on their own. It was where they could find each other when all other places were empty. It was sanctuary in the world that they were destined to protect, but now she was sharing it with another man.

Not that anyone did not know of the archive; Captain Irving had been a regular before he had turned himself in for murder. Ichabod didn't mind that the Captain could come and go as he pleased. Ichabod trusted the Captain. He believed that he was truly on their side. Nick Hawley, however... well, enough of that. Ichabod deemed that re-visiting his thoughts on the man would not help him to become accustomed to him.

The worst part, perhaps, was the fact that neither the Lieutenant nor Mr. Hawley seemed to notice that he was there. In his own archives! Well, his and Miss Mills, Sheriff Corbin and the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff's Department's archives. But nonetheless! They were so wrapped up in their time spent together that they didn't even notice him.

Ichabod leaned forward and rapped his knuckles against the table.

 _Now_ he had their attention.

He pushed back his irritation, for it wasn't the time or the place. Miss Mill's friend was in danger; that had to remain their focus. He was in no position to dictate to the Lieutenant whom to bring into the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department archives, in any case.

In his mind, however, Ichabod secretly hoped that Mr. Hawley would go and never return to these archives. (Even if he didn't say it out loud.)

 


End file.
